Scars
by Beauty3440
Summary: it has been 2 years since the big thing, han's death did a big part of her including the battle with her and Ben, in this story, they reunite in some ways but will it make them become attracted to each other (sorry i suck at making summarys so if it is not good yeah tell me in the reviews thanks!) xoxo LOVE xoxo
1. Chapter 1

_**QUICK SUMMARY: this story is called Scars, this is a reylo story and what it is about is Rey is angered at Kylo, they haven't seen each other in 2 years and she reunites with him, and she tells her feelings about him and he actually listens and he then realises his true feelings for her**_

 **(Rey's POV)**

i sat next to the window of Luke's hut, rain hit the window and tiny droplets appear. i stood up and walked away from the window and Luke sat at the mini bench in his hut and patted it wanting me to sit. i nodded and walked over to the bench and sat down.

''Rey, your progress of becoming a Jedi, has really done well for you, you have learned everything i knew and now you have to train the other parts for yourself... after our training for 2 years i have tought you all the basics, advances, and intermeadiates... and now you had shown me your ready... Rey your ready for the quest'' Luke says, a smile appears across my face and he slightly chuckles.

''Master, i just have one question for you.'' i say to him and he nods in his responses

''where will my quest be?" i say and he twitches his lip

''Jakku'' he says and my eyes widen... i haven't been back there ever since what happened that day...

''Okay master, i agree to do it, but you might expect tears because i grown up in that place'' i say and he chuckles.

i stand up and grab my upgraded lightsaber.

''master, how can i contact you?'' i say confused

''with the force my dear, the force..'' he says and i smile. walking out going down the sets of stairs, my strength with the force has grown more and more... I haven't seen Leia, Finn, Poe, Chewbacca, or the others for a while so i wonder if there okay since Han's death.

(500.1 hours later)

i landed in Jakku, i actually found out by Luke's force communication that Leia and the others were here. i kinda of felt it when i was near the area. i walked to this meeting area which i knew they were in. my hair was in a bun and i know had a jedi outfit. i opened the door and i saw them all together. they turn to me and smile

''REY!'' finn yells and runs to me and hugs me. i smile.

''where were you!'' he says

''i had some training by luke'' i say and Leia smiles knowing her brother was alive and doing okay.

''Leia he told me to tell you a week ago that he was going to be coming to visit us all soon'' i say and she smiles.

Finn goes to sit down, and i smile at Chewbacca.

''how are you chewie?'' i say

he nods

''don't worry i will change kylo for good that is my plan, and hopefully it works because im getting him back for what he did to Han'' i say.

i remember every moment of that day.

 _Kylo has a strong grip on the lightsaber and han tries pulling it away and then kylo turns it on and stabs han in his stomach. Chewbacca screams loudly and tears rush from my eyes yelling no as i watch han fall from that bridge down._

i snap out of it as a tear rolls down my cheek.

''gosh i miss han'' i say

''we all do honey, but you did fight Ben for what he did'' leia says.

out of no where i felt his presence, he was like right outside of the Meeting room.

''excuse me for a moment'' i say walking out. i see Kylo right there, i try opening the door and his grip on my wrist strengthens.

''hello, Rey... it's been a while'' he says through his mask.

''it has... you killed han!"' i say and he walks back and slams my body across the doors as they bust open he runs away... wow what a wimp. the door was shattered and they screamed as they saw my body go through the door.

''KYLO!'' i say with anger and stand up in pain. scratches on my face and i turn to them as there eyes are widen.

''im okay but im contacting Luke'' i say

''with what?'' leia says

''the force, the force'' i say and they smile

i begin to contact him with my mind but i felt trouble... no! no! his hut... was exploded... but he escaped.. hes on the way! i feel it! i began to feel light headed, his hit had to be, or i was failing with the force.

''NO!'' i yell

''what is it sweetie?" leia says

''LUKE! NO LUKE!'' i yell

''what is it!'' she says

''KYLO SENT PEOPLE TO BURN DOWN HIS HUT HE MADE IT OUT BUT HE WAS HURT A LITTLE I FEEL IT!'' i say

''let me contact him'' she says

''how'' i say

''i know about the force, i never became a jedi but i do have my personal lightsaber and i can contact him by our strong bond'' she says. i smile.

i grab my lightsaber and begin to walk out.

''WHERE ARE YOU GOING REY!'' finn yells

''well... let's just say i got a fight that i need to finish and if luke comes her tell him im okay'' i say and they all nod.

i walk out waiting for a fight

* * *

 **I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED CHAPTER 1 AND CHAPTER 2 IS COMING IN LESS THAN 3 DAYS BECAUSE TOMMOROW I HAVE DENTAL WORK AND IM SCARED SO I WILL HAVE ANSTESHIA SO YEAH ENJOY THAT!**


	2. Chapter 2

Luke landed on Jakku, he was hurt a little, a shot was in his shoulder but that was all at the moment. he got out of the X-Wing, and walked towards the meeting room. the doors were shattered making him shake his head. he ran towards it and seen Leia, Chewbacca, and an unknown boy he never met.

''LEIA! WHERE IS REY!" luke says hugging his sister

''she went after Kylo, he hurt her, he used the force to throw her to the doors and she just said she was going to finish the battle'' leia says

''i think i know what she is talking about..'' luke says

''what is she talking about?" leia says

''she is finishing what he started due to what he did to Han'' luke says

''oh my gosh'' leia says holding her brother closer.

''why did he do that to han anyways?'' luke says

''pain..'' a voice says

they look towards the door and see Rey.

''Rey!'' luke says

''i couldn't find him... so i have to wait till i feel his presence'' she says

''you feel his presence?'' luke asks confused

''i just feel like he is near me to not harm me but to talk but today he did hurt me so'' she says

luke smiles.

her eyes widen

''he's near again!'' she yells

''go find him and change him'' luke says

''i will master'' she says

REY'S POV

i needed to find him. i felt he was near. i stopped to look near the distance but nothing but then i felt breathing on my neck... i turned and Kylo stands there in front of me but with no mask.

''YOUR COMING WITH ME'' he says

''NO'' i scream and begin screaming.

they run out and see me struggling.

''BEN!'' leia yells

he opens his lightsaber and throws it near Leia's arm and it hits her arm causing her to fall. They run to her and the lightsaber comes to him some how... i didn't know how. he grabs me and throws me over his back. i see his butt but turn away. i want to scream but i don't just cry.

''BEN!'' luke yells.

he knocks me out and runs with me in his arms

 _ **how was this chapter?**_


	3. Chapter 3

-Ben/Kylo Rens pov-

she was in my interrogation chair once again.

''are you comfortable?'' i say to her

''yeah you can say that'' she says

''well your my guest so what do you want... i'll give you something?'' i say

''like what?'' she says nervously

''anything... and like i said last time i do get anything i want'' i say with a wink and lip bite

she begins to shake and i lean into her and kiss her.

she refuses to kiss and just relaxes there.

Luke's pov

we sat there watching leia getting recovered. i hoped my sister was okay but also i hoped rey was... rey is like a daughter. I just hoped she was alright, wait did she wear the watch i gave her so i could track her down?

''threepio!'' i yell

''master luke how may i assist you'' C-3PO tells luke

''track down rey with passcode RO1396001TP'' luke says

''as you wish, sure'' he says

he begins to track her and finds results with in 20 minutes.

''Well...'' he says

''well master it seems, she is in Kylo's ship but something is happening to her to make her scared'' C-3PO says

''like what?" he says

''i dont know what sir just know that at the moment'' C-3PO says

''just find out okay theepio'' he says

''i will master'' C-3PO says

luke walks over to his sister as she lays there asleep he kisses her head.

''I tried to make him good but i failed leia..'' he says with eyes closed

''L-L-Luke it wasn't your fault you know we have bad blood in our blood espicially since our father was a bad guy'' a voice says

he opens his eyes and leia has her eyes opens looking at him.

''i could of made him a jedi like me! protecting you and han instead he KILLED han and HURT you'' he says with tears

''are you crying?'' she says

''no im not jedi do not cry'' he says

she hugs her brother and rubs his back.

''i know your worried about her and me luke, dont worry... im okay and she is okay our son wont hurt her espcially where he hasnt hurt her at all yet'' she says

he smiles

TBC


End file.
